Creatures of the Night
by PetrovasWolf
Summary: Senior year is upon Scott's pack and they're all preparing. Riley Osbourne has been Stiles's best friend since diapers and when her brother dies after her parents, she comes to live with Stilinski's. Stiles believes she's the only human one here but her first night back an event happens that ripples through out the rest of senior year. Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf
1. Chapter 1: Creatures of the Night

Chapter One: Creatures of the Night

Perched on top of the power blue, slightly dysfunctional Jeep Wrangler was Scott McCall, hands outstretched behind him and his head tipped up towards the full moon sitting high in the sky. Stiles was off the Jeep but standing beside Scott quietly. There was a minor growl of thunder before Stiles started to talk.

"Alright, so I found some cool two bedrooms in the Mission District but their pretty expensive…there's couple in Hatten Ashbury…also expensive." Stiles explained, looking down at the map as Scott turned his head to look down at him.

"But what about Berkley?" Scott asked Stiles, furrowing his brow.

"Yeah, yeah, we could try Knob Hill but the Jeep would probably burn through a lot of clutches." Stiles replied, throwing his hand up slightly holding the red pen and then shaking his head down at the map. He began to tap his fingers and looked up at Scott.

"You're bringing the Jeep?" Scott inquired almost incredulously but not too much to offend his best friend.

Stiles paused for a few seconds, a serious look on his face. "You know the plan, okay? No one-no one gets left behind. That's the plan." Stiles reminded Scott sternly, making Scott smile in a bit of an amused way. "Lydia's not gonna have a problem getting into Stanford, Kira's taking USF, Malia's"-Stiles paused for a moment, looking away from Scott and lingering his pen in the air-"uh, gonna, you know-she'll figure something out, okay? The plan is perfect."

"Or we could wait until we actually get into college and then figure out where to live." Scott suggested the corners of his mouth quirking up and he looked back down at Stiles after he'd looked back towards the moon.

"I had a vision, dude, okay, and it is a beautiful vision. Don't ruin the vision." Stiles told Scott and Scott grinned, looking once again back up towards the moon. He always liked to watch it, even though it fueled the fire constantly burning inside his chest and his stomach and every single inch of his body. It wasn't just causes from being a werewolf but it always reminded him of one person…Allison. He remembered after the night she'd accepted him for being a werewolf, they'd sat on her roof and watched the moon together, while he held her in his arms. It had been perfect-so perfect he had forgotten about everything else except for her.

He blinked roughly and clenched his fists lightly. "Okay, your vision, where does Riley fit into this? Isn't she coming into town tonight?" Scott was trying to change the subject he had brought into his mind. He'd almost forgotten that a very, very close friend of Stiles's was coming down to live with him for the remainder of her senior year in high school. Stiles had briefly mentioned that something very traumatic happened to her older brother who had been the one taking care of her while her parents were off somewhere in the unknown because they could care less about their children. So, the social workers sent her to the last person standing to give a damn about her and that was Mr. Stilinski and Stiles. It was nice to finally have someone new coming to the town who probably isn't insane or part of the supernatural.

"Her plane got in about an hour ago. My dad picked her up and she was settling in back at the house." Stiles answered, nodding his head and sighing. He leaned back on his heels but kept his hands on the Jeep. "I don't know if I should bring her with tonight."

"You don't want to bring her?" Scott cocked up an eyebrow and shifted slightly to face more towards Stiles.

"No, I mean like, I don't want her to feel uncomfortable not to mention she's pretty messed up from everything that has happened lately. I just don't want to do anything to upset her." Stiles explained softly, digging the toe of his sneaker into the dirt and looking away from Scott.

"I think you should just text her and ask her. I'm sure she'd tell you if she didn't want to go." Scott told him, shrugging a shoulder and nodding his head down to Stiles's pocket where Scott was sure his phone was. "I'd love to meet her."

"I don't know how much she'd love to meet anyone else. Like, of course she'd been a people person before all the crappy stuff happened in her life but my dad said she barely talked on the way to the house. It freaked me out." Stiles mumbled, clicking the cap of the pen on and off.

Scott frowned. However close Riley was with Stiles, it was enough to make him worried about her after her brother dying. This made Scott want to help here even more than he maybe wanted to before. Stiles wasn't going to spend his year like this. "Look, I'll go pick her up and bring her to the Senior Scribe. How does that sound?"

"Like an incredibly insane idea." Stiles answered back quickly with a fake smile on his face. Scott rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Dude, I told you. She has people problems. I doubt she'd answer the door if you knocked."

"Come on Stiles, it can't be that bad. If she really doesn't want to go, I'll leave but I want to at least try to get her to come out." Scott explained, shrugging his shoulder and looking down at his best friend. Stiles looked up at Scott and thought for a moment, pressing his tongue to the side of his cheek. Finally he nodded curtly.

"Fine, but don't be offended when she slams a door in your face or flips you off through the kitchen window, alright?" Stiles muttered sternly, shaking his head and then returning his attention back down to the map. "Okay, uh, we can check out the East Bay. Haven't looked at Oakland yet, you know?"

But when Stiles looked back up at Scott, he wasn't even listening. He was looking back up towards the moon again, his eyes glossed over in a way that meant he was thinking again. Stiles hesitated. "Alright, you starting to feel it?" Stiles asked, carefully and glanced up towards the full moon which was presented in the middle of black storm clouds lighting up with lightning and small rumbles of thunder every so often. You could see the moon best from this place in Beacon Hills but they came up here to talk every so often just to get away from town and mostly because they could prevent any possible murders if Scott lost control or something.

Scott shook his head, pressing his lips together almost in a downward motion. "No, I'm just thinking." Scott replied, not looking back at Stiles. His eyes were completely focused on the moon and images of that night flashed throughout his head. Without Kira here, it gave him plenty of chances to think about Allison. He guessed that's why he so desperately wanted Kira to come back.

"Okay, about what?" Stiles capped his pen and set it down on the hood of the Jeep beside Scott's leg. He kept his own head pointed down towards the Jeep.

Scott paused before turning his head. "Senior year."

"Senior year? Come on, that's-that's-that's nothing. That's gonna be easy." Stiles explained to Scott who gave him a look that clearly said he didn't believe him.

Scott sighed and shifted his stance, bringing his hands around to rest of the edge of the Jeep. "It's more like something Deaton told me once." He thought for a moment, recollecting the moment they had shared together. "You ever hear of regression to the mean?" Scott asked, scooting closer to the edge of the Jeep himself and turning his head towards Stiles.

Stiles shook his own head and pressing his lips together like Scott had just a few seconds ago. "No, I don't think so."

"It's basically his way of saying that life can't ever be all bad or all good. You know, he eventually thinks I'll have to come back to the middle. So, think about the last few months, things have been…good right, but not amazing."

"Yeah but…no one's tried to kill us in six months either." Stiles pointed out, squinting his eyes like he usually did when he said something cringe worthy or abnormal.

"Right." Scott agreed, nodding his head and bouncing up. "We've been pretty much in the middle for a while which means at some point the scale has to tip one way or the other and things are gonna get really good again…" Scott trailed off, tipping his chin all the way towards the sky.

"…Or really bad." Stiles finished in almost a chocked voice. They lapsed into silence save for the sounds of crickets and the forest and thunder. There was a crack of lighting that lit up their faces and the entire sky. "You think it's been long enough?"

"Yes!" a younger voice shouted from somewhere behind the Jeep. Stiles rolled his eyes and turned his body towards the large tree behind them. There, he found Liam with his arms stretched out among three chains with a lock just on his abdomen. It honestly didn't look normal considering he was still human and was wearing a pair of jeans, a white shirt with a beach scenery on the pocket, and a navy blue jacket.

"Hey, we're trying to have an adult conversation over here!" Stiles called over to him making Liam roll his eyes and shake his head.

"Alright, you are two years older than me and I'm fine. Just let me go." Liam compromised, giving them one of the most serious looks he could pull.

Scott and Stiles exchanged a look before Scott jumped off the Jeep and walked around to where Liam was chained to the tree. Scott pulled out the key from his pocket when he approached Liam and began to unlock him. "It's not that we don't trust you."

"Uh, I don't trust you." Stiles quickly inputted, throwing his hand up.

"But after that last full moon…" Scott finished his sentence and gave Liam a look that said everything.

"It was one slip up." Liam argued, holding up his hand more than they were already up and tried to act casual.

"Slip up?" Stiles practically chocked on his own air. "A dozen calls to the sheriff's department about a monstrous dog warrior running around the streets in Beacon Hills naked. That's a slip up?"

Scott lifted his head up from where he'd been trying to unlock the chains and gave Liam a look with a raised eyebrow which meant Scott agreed with Stiles. Then, he asked, "Why were you naked?"

"It was really hot out that night, okay? Let me go." Liam answered sheepishly when Stiles came to stand beside Scott and once again requested to leave.

"You sure you're okay?" Scott clarified once more.

Liam nodded shortly. "It won't happen again."

"You're in complete and total control."

"Yeah, complete and total."

Scott nodded and then released Liam from the chains and handcuffs. Stiles grabbed the white duffel bag filled with those chains and made his way back to the Jeep with Scott. Liam followed behind them slowly, keeping a small distance and staying quiet. Once they made it to the Jeep, there was a small ringtone from Stiles's phone.

"Uh, it's Riley." Stiles told them quickly after he'd checked the screen. He excused himself and walked back to the tree where they had been standing before. Scott strained his ears slightly to listen in.

 _"Hey, Stiles, where are you?"_ Riley answered, her voice sounding like a whisper but being loud enough so Stiles could hear her. Even though he wasn't looking at her, Scott could guess she had the bags under her eyes and the permanent frown etched into her face. He made something thrive inside him that he couldn't understand. It was like a burning need to help her and he hadn't ever really felt this way before.

"We're still at the cliff. Are you okay?" Stiles replied, rubbing his chin and turning his back towards Liam and Scott who both exchanged a look. Liam was rubbing his wrists together and constantly looking up towards the moon but he was listening too.

There was a pause on the other line. _"Yeah, I'm fine."_ She sighed calmly. _"I just, uh, need to get out of here. Your dad left a few minutes ago. Their getting like tons of calls in for this storm, it's insane..."_

Stiles looked over his shoulder at Scott who was fighting to not smirk in an "I told you so" way. He had urged Stiles to text Riley and now, everything was falling just the way Scott wanted it to. She wanted to go out and she had called Stiles. That meant she kind of had to go with them to the Senior Scribe.

"Of course, I can get you out. I'm with Scott and Liam, is that okay?" Stiles asked and once again, there was a short pause from her end of the phone.

Finally, Riley cleared her throat. _"Sure, yeah, that's fine. Since you never stop talking about him, I think it'd be a relief to put a face to a name. And since you always complain about how much Liam is a pain in the ass, I'd like to see what the pain looks like before I judge him myself."_ Scott glanced over to Liam who was rolling his eyes and picking at some dead leaves on his jacket. Scott chuckled softly and shook his head.

"Great! We'll be there in a few." Stiles said, throwing his free hand up and smiling weakly. He turned around to face Scott, throwing his thumbs up, and then hung up the phone with Riley. He put it back in his pocket and walked back over to the Jeep.

"Sounds like Riley is totally not a people person." Scott teased as they all piled into the Jeep. Stiles glared at him with such fire, Scott thought he might catch flame. None the less, they all got in the car and began to drive towards the main road.

"So what is this thing you're going to and why can't I come?" Liam groaned from the backseat once they'd made it to the streets. "Is it a party?"

"It is not a party." Stiles answered in a monotone voice.

"What's at midnight?" Liam pressed on further.

"Your bedtime." Stiles answered smugly, looking at the young Beta through the rearview mirror who glared at his back.

"Why aren't the girls going?" Liam was beginning to sound like a child.

"They're meeting us there okay; just stop asking questions, alright? It's a senior thing. You'll understand when you're a senior." Stiles replied and that got Liam to stop asking questions. He frowned slightly and looked away from Stiles, his eyes glazed over.

"You guys have trouble with your phones?" Scott asked, looking down at his own phone in the passenger side of the Jeep. As if on cue, the Jeep rattled and then slowed down, Stiles mumbling as it did so. It stopped, the lights shutting off right beneath a large tree, leaving all three boys in the dark.

"You out of gas?" Liam asked and Stiles sighed.

"No, it's electrical. It's probably the alternator again." Stiles grumbled and threw off his seatbelt, climbing out of the car. Scott grabbed the flashlight from the backseat and got out with Stiles as he put the hood up on the Jeep. Liam stayed behind in the car as Stiles called up to him to call Riley back on his phone to let them know they'd ran into a few car issues. Liam grabbed Stiles's phone from the driver's seat and searched in his contacts for Riley's number.

 _"Stiles, you just called me like five minutes ago."_ Riley answered, her voice sounding a bit different once Liam put it on speaker. Liam looked down at her contact picture and tried not to stare to long. She was awfully pretty-beautiful almost and now Liam was more into meeting her than before.

"It's Liam, the pain in the ass." Liam answered, gritting his teeth as he said the last words. He didn't typically like defining himself like that along with anyone else.

 _"Why do you have Stiles's phone, Pain in the Ass?"_ Riley asked him, Liam quickly noticing that he now had a nickname for the pretty girl. That really helped boost his self-esteem.

"Stiles's Jeep sort of broke down in the middle of nowhere. He's trying to fix it with Scott right now." Liam explained, deciding to take her off speaker phone and put his headphones into to Stiles's phone to talk to her through there. Before he could put the headphone in, Liam suddenly heard a large crack of lighting from behind him and he turned to look through the back window. "Guys?" Liam called and when they didn't answer, he looked back over his shoulder. As soon as he did, another bolt of light struck much, much closer to the Jeep. Liam's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. Riley was calling his name, his actual name, but he was focused on something else now. "Guys!"

 _"Liam? God dammit, what is going on? Answer me!"_ Riley shouted furiously over the phone and Liam could hear her starting to panic. After the boys told him to relax, lighting sparked right behind the two boys making them turn around quickly. The Jeep suddenly sparked back to life making Liam look around frantically before a voice screeched his ears and he realized Riley was still freaking out.

"Hey, hey, relax! It was just some lightning, we're okay." Liam told her quickly, unplugging the headphones and trying to calm her down. There was silence from her end.

 _"Stiles's right. You are a pain in the ass."_ Riley spat before hanging up the cellphone and making Liam cringe. They ventured on their mission back to Stiles's house

"Wait, how did your phone work but Scott's doesn't?" Liam asked once they'd hit the road and were going steady again.

"I just get lucky, obviously." Stiles replied, sighing exasperatedly. "What did Riley say? Was she upset?"

"No." Liam answered a bit too quickly but neither of the boys noticed. "She wasn't in a hurry. She's kind of sassy…"

"Oh trust me, that wasn't her full sarcasm mode. She'll make you want to cry after spending an hour with her." Stiles mumbled, shifting in his seat and bobbing his eyebrows. Of course he loved Riley with all his heart but she was guarded, sarcastic, and sort of awkward like he was. He guessed that's why they were such good friends. They were opposites and completely the same. It was a good enough balance between the two.

After what seemed like hours, the pulled up into Stiles's driveway. All of the lights were off in the house save the light over the kitchen sink and a dimly lit window on the second floor which they assumed was Riley's room. They didn't even have to go inside. Her footsteps were already racing down the steps and Stiles got out as soon as the front door opened. What Scott and Liam were expecting did not come out that door.

Riley was undeniably and naturally gorgeous. You would have thought she was a fix of your wildest dreams but she was a living breathing person. She had long, wavy chocolate hair that was balanced between her back and her shoulders. Her bangs were pinned back in two braids on the sides of her head keeping her tan face exposed to Scott and Liam. Her eyes were bright green, matching perfectly with her hair and her button features. Her lips were the lightest shade of pink and there was a sprinkle of freckles across her nose and just below her eyes. She was dressed up in a pair of light skinny jeans which had a few holes on the thighs and knees. The bottoms were rolled up twice to reveal a pair of black sneakers she wore. Her shirt was simply a cropped t-shirt with black and white stripes covered by a darker marron, oversized flannel that hung all the way down to the middle of her thighs. She was defienently laid back and had a very precise sense of style which showed that she didn't care what people thought of her and how she dressed and that just added to the perfection this girl seemed to be.

"Someone please tell me how that girl is friends with…Stiles?" Liam murmured from the backseat, leaning forward as Riley grinned at Stiles and the two embraced tightly as she laughed and held onto to his hands.

"This is the first time where I really don't understand what is happening here." Scott replied, shaking his head and also staring at Riley. Suddenly, the girl turned her head and both boys looked away, trying to act casual and almost knocking their heads together. Scott glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw Stiles walking over, motioning for Riley to follow him. She was reluctant, looking towards the Jeep with a look in her eyes that Scott only found in certain people. She was afraid and her heartbeat was beginning to pound quickly in her chest. He could practically smell the worry coming off of her.

The door of the Jeep opened and Riley was standing beside Stiles. "Guys, this is Riley Osbourne." Stiles introduced, Liam leaning back forward to poke his head in between the seats.

"Let me guess…" Riley mumbled and pointed towards Liam. "He's the pain in the ass?"

Liam's jaw dropped open by her blunt comment and she smirked, crossing her arms on her chest after seeing Liam's reaction. "I don't even get a "hey, what's up?"?"

"After you made me think you guys were being mauled by a wild animal, I'm not gonna ever give you a simple hello." Riley shot back fiercely, shaking her head and making her wavy hair bounce around her face. Liam rolled his eyes and fell back into his seat and she giggled. Scott swallowed thickly at the sound of her laughter and blinked a few times. Something was different about this girl and Scott didn't like it.

Suddenly, Riley's eyes met his. She looked up at him through her dark lashes and he felt like he couldn't breathe. His heart seemed to stop beating in his chest and the world paused, snapshotting this single moment in time and he couldn't understand why. Their eyes were glued together and it was a competition to see who'd look away first. Scott lost after Riley cleared her throat and blinked, scratching the back of her neck.

"You-you must be Scott." She said louder than she probably intended. She was quiet for a few moments before swallowing nervously. "I've heard lots about you. Stiles never stops obsessing over your uneven jawline." Riley teased, glancing towards her jittery friend and making both boys smile. Then, when she grinned and looked at Scott, goosebumps rose on his skin and he had to look away to avoid blushing. He was crossing his fingers that she didn't care to notice but when he looked back and she had turned her head, she had very much noticed and he could see small patches of pink trying to go all the way to her neck. She had blushed also.

"I think we should get going. I think Liam is getting sleepy." Stiles joked and instructed Riley to climb in the back seat. She did so swiftly and plopped down right beside the beta who was staring at her as she did so. She seemed to not notice and tried to make herself as comfortable as possible in the crowded backseat. Stiles got into the Jeep himself and Scott turned all the way around and made sure not to look into the rearview mirror. He wasn't sure if he wanted to make eye contact again.

Liam scooted over she'd have more room and also because he really didn't want to sit so close to her. He hadn't really gotten down how to act around girls and being a werewolf made it a lot harder than it seemed. She had her head down and she was twiddling her thumbs, paying no mind that Liam was now staring at her. He couldn't help it. She was beautiful-even in the dark back seat of the Jeep. Anyone with a pair of eyes would be able to say this. There seemed to not be a single flaw on this girl so why should he not stare? I mean…it made a good reason, right?

"Why are you staring at me?" Riley suddenly asked, not lifting her head up, but turning her eyes so that they were looking at him from the corner. Liam almost didn't hear her but when their eyes met, his widened and he nearly chocked on his own spit.

He coughed, covering his mouth and looking away from her. "I-I wasn't staring. I was, uh, looking through the window." Liam tried to answer smoothly, jutting his thumb towards the window just a few inches away from her head.

"Were you also staring at me earlier? Or was the door more interesting?" She challenged, cocking up an eyebrow and smirking like she had earlier. She seemed to like to do that only around him. Of course, she'd made lover eyes at Scott but then she'd tease him and make him feel like a little kid…even if she only was two years older than him.

"No, uh, the door wasn't more interesting." Liam mumbled, blinking a few times and then resting his hands in his lap. He wasn't sure why he felt defeated but he was still more nervous than anything.

"It's alright if you were looking at me. It doesn't bother me. I just don't like it when people talk about me, you know?" Riley explained, shrugging her shoulder and patting down a few stray strands of hair.

"I know how you feel." Liam told her nodding his head and looking up. "I kind of got expelled from my other school because I trashed my coach's car. It seemed like that was all anyone talked about when I walked in the room."

"I was afraid you guys might have been talking about how sad I must be and how sorry you felt for me." Riley told him honestly, locking eyes with him and swallowing thickly. "That's all anyone has done for two weeks."

"It wasn't until I started…hanging out with Scott that people stopped talking about me like that. They kind of…forgot, I guess." Liam replied, shaking his head and flickering his eyes around. Her green eyes were curious, trying to search deeper into the words Liam was speaking and that was probably a bad idea. She obviously didn't know about werewolves yet and that wasn't really his job to tell her.

"I haven't gotten the luxury of anyone forgetting yet." Riley whispered, shaking her head and then dropping it into her lap again. She clenched her fists around her cellphone which had somehow lost signal even though he'd been calling her earlier.

Liam didn't even notice that Scott had been listening. If this girl hadn't been miraculous already, he would have thought she was even better now. He wasn't in love with her-that spot was already filled in his heart by Kira-but he couldn't help but want to be around her, protect her, and make her smile that smile that sent his heart racing and goosebumps down his arms and neck. She was comforting Liam-connecting with his own beta and Liam hadn't wanted to punch her or tear her head off once during the conversation. Riley seemed to calm him down, make him not feel like such an outcast.

"So, Riley, I might have not mentioned something about what we're doing tonight." Stiles said loudly, lifting up his head slightly to look through the mirror. He moved his eyes to Riley who lifted her head up and raised an eyebrow in a silent, "what the hell are you talking about?" "So, uh, there's this thing that senior's do at midnight called the Senior Scribe. We all go write our names on an old bookshelf in the library to, you know, record our time there."

"Oh, I'll wait in the car." Riley replied back quickly, nodding her head like that was what they wanted her to do. This got Scott to gather up courage to look through the rearview mirror.

Stiles was speechless for a few moments, his jaw hanging slack and a small groaning noise coming from the back of his throat. "W-what, why? Why would you wait in the car?" He asked, flabbergasted that Riley had even had this thought.

"Stiles, I've never lived her in my life. I can't really make history at a school I've never even been to." Riley explained shaking her head like this was the thought that should have been running through his head. "Besides, I think all the rest of you deserve to have your initials on that bookshelf."

"That's why you make history this year, Riley. You put your initials on that bookshelf and then break all the school records or something." Stiles urged, bouncing in his seat and taking one hand off the wheel to whisk it around.

"You don't understand. That shelf is for the people that have been gone through every single grade there, been in all the year books, made friends, played sports, and-and just done things that every high school student does." Riley explained, blinking fast and shaking her head. "I'm not going to write my initials on there because I don't deserve to be remembered or something like that."

"Come on…don't-don't say that about yourself." Stiles said lowly, his entire mood changing as he glanced only for a few seconds down at the road. Scott could practically feel some sort of tension or sadness piling up inside the small Jeep. "You deserve to be remembered wherever you go for as long as you go. It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me, Stiles. Other people really want their name on the shelf; other people really want to be remembered. I'm not so sure I want anyone to remember me." Riley whispered the last part which meant Stiles couldn't hear it but Liam and Scott could. Liam looked over at her and there was sadness in his eyes that made Scott's mood change too. Stiles didn't reply this time but his hands tightened around the wheel and he sucked in a deep breath, shifting in his seat.

Soon enough, they pulled into a parking lot filled with people who were holding their phones in the air and getting their hair whipped around their faces from the wind. Stiles honked the horn a few times as soon as he approached a father and a daughter, and Riley craned her neck to see through the windshield. Stiles spun around to an open space and parked, rolling down the window and sticking his head out the window.

"Sorry we're late!" Stiles called out to a girl who was now walking towards the car. She was pretty-short brown hair, brown eyes, and a fit body. There was an older man walking behind her who Riley assumed was the girl's father. Riley knew instantly that this was Malia Tate, Stiles's girlfriend he had mentioned along with all of his other friends-Scott, Lydia, Liam, Malia, and Kira.

It didn't even seem to matter to Malia that the group had been late as she jogged over quickly and Stiles muttered a greeting before they enveloped themselves in a passionate kiss. Riley slowly looked away, a red color creeping up her neck and her cheeks and everyone else looked away.

Except for Liam.

He leaned all the way forward in his seat, a dazed smile on his face as he murmured, "I'm sorry too."

"You boys do remember I own a gun, right?" Mr. Tate suddenly said, obviously not pleased by the reaction his daughter was receiving. Riley kept a snort of laughter to herself, covering her mouth with her hand and closing her eyes.

Stiles nodded, a startled look crossing his face. "Vividly."

Mr. Tate smirked, nodding his head, and then began to walk backwards, winking at Malia as he left. Liam slowly came back to his seat and saw that Riley had found everything amusing. Liam rolled his eyes and she bit down on her bottom lip, looking out the window and trying to compose herself.

"Who's that?"

Riley hadn't even noticed that Malia was talking about her until everyone went silent and Liam made it obvious that he had turned to look at her. Riley looked up and her eyes instantly widened when she saw everyone looking at her, including Malia who looked like she might tear Riley's head off. This of course made everyone uneasy and Riley blushed, once again. Malia was blunt. Riley would probably have to get used to that. Malia was also more intimidating than a Rottweiler.

"Uh, Malia, that is Riley Osbourne, remember? I told you she was coming down to live with us." Stiles replied, nodding his head and then climbing out of the Jeep. Malia took a few steps back but her eyes did not leave Riley, making the girl shrink down in her seat. She folded her hands in her lap and looked over at Liam who tried to comfort her by scooting closer but it didn't help.

"She's the one whose family all died, right?" Malia had tried to whisper but it came out a lot louder than what she had expected. Riley cringed, balling up her hands into fists and cracking her neck. She would really have to get used to Malia. "She heard me, didn't she?" Riley would have thought Malia was posing for mock embarrassment but she shot Riley a very, very nervous and forced grin making Liam snort beside her. Riley smacked him harshly in the leg making the younger boy hiss and scoot away from her with a glare. "I think I'll just sit in between you and Scott." Malia breathed out and then climbed inside the Jeep, averting her gaze from Riley.

As soon as the doors closed, everyone, except for Riley, turned and looked at Malia, even Liam. It seemed like they were all silently judging her.

"What?" She asked them, her tone going straight to annoyance after Stiles and Scott had even exchanged a look.

"You find out yet?" Stiles asked her as if she should already know what they wanted. Of course, Riley was in the dark and it made it even more awkward for her. So, she didn't the first thing she could think of. She snatched one of the headphones Liam didn't have in his ear and stuck it in her ear. He was surprised at the sudden action but didn't protest, simply giving her a sympathetic smile.

"Find out what?" Liam suddenly asked which meant he didn't know either but was more open to asking what they were talking about.

"They're gonna e-mail me." Malia answered with an assuring tone, nodding her head quickly.

"Is this about summer school?" Liam asked and Riley wanted to cover his mouth with duct tape.

Malia glanced back at Liam and then back at Stiles. "You told him?"

"I-"

"All he said was that you had to go to summer school cause the principal said your test scores weren't good enough and you might have to repeat junior year." Liam explained as if he were lending Stiles a helping hand.

"Oh my God…" Riley breathed out in a horrified tone, pressing a palm to her forehead and shutting her eyes. She could hear the exasperated sighs coming from probably Malia and Stiles. Liam, of course, was sitting happily in the backseat. Riley wasn't defienently in for something else than she expected.

 **AN: I have risen from the dead! This is probably unexpected and I'm not even sure how many people held onto me but I am back. I have decided to start a new story and am still debating whether or not I should finish Bad Blood. I kind of lost my muse after I wasn't getting very many reviews and I got insanely busy. So, leave me some reviews on the first chapter! I'm still deciding who to match up Riley with so, here are some options.**

 **Riley and Stiles**

 **Riley and Scott**

 **Riley and Liam**

 **And this one is a very, very slim chance unless you guys want it,**

 **Riley and Theo**

 **CHAPTER ONE SONG INDEX:**

 **Stiles and Scott talking on the Jeep about college and Riley: Up We Go-Lights**

 **Riley walks out of Stiles's house and there is the interaction between Scott and Riley: Give Me Love-Ed Sheeren (Imagine when she walks out in slow motion)**

 **Liam and Riley talk about themselves and Riley argues with Stiles about the Senior Scribe: Down-Jason Walker**

 **Malia meets Riley and they talk in the car about summer school: Come Get It Bae- Pharrell Williams**


	2. Chapter 2: Breathe Out

Chapter Two: Breathe Out

"You should have left him chained to the tree." Stiles muttered to Scott and Riley rolled her eyes, shifting in her seat. Stiles started to Jeep, Malia staying silent, and Liam rolling his eyes along with Riley. They fixed the headphones in their ears and Riley turned her head to look out the window.

She was still thinking back to the conversation she had with Stiles before the picked Malia up. It was about the Senior Scribe and writing her initials on the bookshelf. This seemed important to Stiles-something even more important than anything. She guessed it was for the fact that Stiles had always wanted to be the one to make memories and keep those snapshots in time. He had always been the one to take pictures and videos of exciting moments when they would get together. She almost felt bad for telling Stiles she didn't want to write her initials and was starting to rethink the situation. She'd do it. It wouldn't exactly mean anything to her but if it meant something to her best friend, she'd do anything for him.

"So, where are we dropping this kid off anyways?" Riley asked after they had once again gotten onto the road. She gestured to Liam who lifted his head up, more invested in the people inside the Jeep now that Riley had brought him up. She was surprised he didn't get offended that she'd called him a kid but Riley doubted he noticed. Their music was loud in their ears but he paused it as soon as she started to talk.

"His dad works at the hospital. We're gonna leave him there." Stiles answered carelessly and Riley secretly looked towards Liam. She got the reaction she had expected from Stiles's answer. Liam had fallen back in his seat, his chin pressed to his chest. He tried to look for a new song like he didn't care but she could see it on his face. He was defienently hating being the youngest out of all them.

Stiles turned down a road and Riley was starting to get the jest that things weren't far away around here. She could probably walk to Stiles's house from here and not get lost. She liked small towns…only sometimes. Words travelled fast in small towns and she was always the one to share things. She hated rumors because it seemed as if she could never dispel them. Everyone always believed what they wanted to believe even if it was absolutely bizarre.

They pulled into the hospital parking lot and Riley climbed out of the Jeep so that Liam could get out without kicking her in the face. Malia was the only person who stayed in the car because apparently, Stiles was going inside too. Riley really wasn't up to sitting in a car with a very blunt now very angry girlfriend who was already suspicious of Riley. She was already walking ahead of the boys without knowing where she was going. Once they got inside, she stepped out of the way. Scott said he'd get Liam to where he was going and then meet Stiles up on the first floor. Riley offered to go with Stiles and they parted ways with the other two boys.

"Malia seriously does not like me." Riley told Stiles once Scott and Liam had turned the corner. Stiles was quiet for a few moments but sighed.

"She isn't very much of a people person. She's…territorial." Stiles replied, shrugging his shoulder and scratching the side of his neck. "With that knowledge, I thought you maybe would have thought about taking _precautions_ before I got here." Riley said, making sure to stress on the word precautions and giving Stiles an annoyed look. He blushed sheepishly.

"Look, she will get used to you. I won't let her hate you, alright?" Stiles asked and Riley had barely noticed that had placed his hands on her shoulders. She ignored them and swallowed, looking down at the ground.

"I just don't want to try so hard to fit into your lifestyle-invade your life, I mean." Riley muttered her voice cracking as she felt a pang of pain inside her chest.

"You think you're invading my life?" Stiles asked her in the same, cracked voice tone and she nodded curtly, her neck popping. "Riley, you are all alone. You aren't invading my life. You're adding to it."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" She snorted, raising an eyebrow and looking up at her guy best friend. He chuckled back and nodded before tugging her forward. She held open her arms and he captured her in his embrace. She pressed her cheek to his chest and listened to his heartbeat. Her eyes fell closed as he held her and she realized just how much she missed Stiles.

She tightened his hold on him. She now lived with her best friend and this was going to be the most kickass year ever, even under the certain circumstances. Stiles was slowly making this easier for her and, aside from Malia, his friends were very welcoming and she already considered them people that she actual liked-even little Liam who had really grown on her in the hour she'd spent with him. Scott…she didn't understand why she had felt so nervous around him. It was his curious, chocolate brown eyes that studied her when they'd met. She felt like she'd known him for her entire life and, surprisingly, she would put her life in his hands. It seemed like such a huge burden and such a huge thing to think about when just meeting someone but she was so…sure.

Finally, Stiles and her let go. As soon as she stepped back, cold air confronted her. Goosebumps rose on her skin and she gasped, clutching on her forearms, shivering. Stiles looked down at her, frowning slightly. "You okay?" he asked softly. Riley swallowed and rubbed her arms, nodding quickly. She smiled briefly and then hurried through the doors.

The hospital was chaotic. Nurses, gurneys, and doctors flooded the hallway and the lights were beginning to flicker. It seemed like the rain and the wind was affecting this part of the hospital more than anywhere else. People were being rolled in with scratches and blood pouring from all over their bodies. Some were matted down in water which meant their wounds were from the storm. Seeing everyone was slowly making Riley panic. How were so many people getting hurt from a storm? She couldn't do anything for anyone and she felt helpless standing off to the side with Stiles while they waited for Scott to get Liam to his dad. She scooted closer to Stiles and took one hand off of her arms to hold his. He seemed to understand that she was nervous and gave her a comforting squeeze as she looked over her shoulder and all around.

"Stiles, there's-there's so many people and they're all hurt." Riley whispered loud enough for him to hear but not for the others sitting in the waiting chairs to hear. "Is it all from the storm?"

"It looks like it. I know that the rain is making it hard to drive and trees have been dropping everywhere." Stiles replied, the two kids watching a gurney come in with an unconscious man inside lots of casts rolled in from the elevator.

"Scott needs to hurry." Riley murmured mostly to herself and she shut her eyes, resting her forehead on Stiles's arm. He was her anchor to not completely lose it here in the hospital. She hadn't really been able to cope with any kind of injures or death lately. Seeing everything reminded her of the last two weeks she'd just gone through. Suddenly, the two doors opened and Stiles released Riley to get to Scott. She followed her best friend quickly and swung around to walk on the other side of Scott.

"I still can't reach Kira." Scott told us, his phone in his hand.

"Okay, you reminded her about tonight though, right?" Stiles asked quickly and Riley wanted to punch him. Scott was worried about his…girlfriend and Stiles was still worried about the stupid Senior Scribe thing.

"I think so." Scott replied as they all ventured down the hallway, off to somewhere Riley wasn't sure of. She hadn't gotten much information before walking inside here. They hadn't been expecting her. "She only texted me once this week."

"Once?" Stiles inquired, furrowing his brow. "How did you guys leave things when she left for New York?"

"Well, they were good." Scott replied defienently, nodding his head. "Yeah, I just said, uh, don't worry about anything. Just go and have fun."

"No, you told her to go have fun?" Stiles groaned, looking at Scott like he was insane. Scott paused for a moment as they were about to turn the corner.

"What's wrong with that?" He finally asked, completely not understanding that what he said wasn't the greatest. Sure, to a boyfriend it sounded like a good thing to say. To a girlfriend or, in this case, a boyfriend's best friend, that was the absolute wrong thing to say. Even to Riley, that would have given her so much freedom.

As soon as they turned the corner, Riley squeaked and then froze, spinning around on her toes to walk the other way. "I'm hungry." She muttered and tried to walk away when someone grabbed the back of her flannel. She tried to run away, kicking out her legs and gritting her teeth, grabbing thin air.

"Riley, what the hell are you doing?" Stiles grumbled but he didn't sound as close as he should have been if he was holding her shirt which meant that…holy shit.

She flicked her head over her shoulder and that's when she saw who was holding onto her. Scott had an amused smile on his face, her eyes widening as she now tried even harder to get away. This was not happening. She was not freaking out because Scott was holding onto her. She was not trying to get away because she didn't want to be this close to Scott. The entirety of this was to get as far away from Malia as possible. How long had she been up here?

"I think I hear someone calling my name?" Riley lied, pausing for only a moment to cup her hand over her ear in the direction they had just come from. "Someone might really need my help, Scott. You could be keeping me from saving someone's life."

"You are in a hospital full of trained doctors, Riley. That was seriously the best you could come up with?" Stiles grumbled, dropping his face in his hands and making Scott chuckle. Riley hadn't dared made eye contact with the girl behind them since they'd walked up. She was now more terrified than anything. Finally, Riley decided to stop herself from running and spun around quickly. That was not a very good idea. She was practically chest to chest with Scott and he wasn't moving either. They were staring down at each other, both eyes wide and breath's caught in their throat. Her hands were thrown out at her sides and his were just at the sides of her face, balled up into fists.

Stiles cleared his throat and both of them looked towards him, Riley backing away and stepping off to the side. She blushed a bright red and crossed her arms, staring down at the floor. That had seriously just happened and for some reason, she was totally not regretting it but it seemed to Scott that he was. He turned all the way to face away from Riley and she had to admit. It was somewhat embarrassing. She swallowed thickly and shut her eyes, silently cursing herself. The other started to talk and she created her own small space, secluding herself from the conversation. They were talking about Kira again and what Scott had told her. Malia was now involved in the conversation and it at least made up an excuse not to talk at all. Riley felt as if all words were caught in her throat. She thought she might not be able to breath but she could hear it through her nose. Slowly, the world was beginning to spin and suddenly, this wasn't about the Scott thing anymore. Something was making her feel dizzy and pain was creeping its way into her head and lighting her brain on fire.

She gasped but not loud enough to catch anyone's attention and then slammed one of her hands on the side of her head. She squeezed her eyes shut gritting her teeth and bent over at the waist. It was slowly getting worse and she inhaled deeply, her chest feeling like someone was stepping on it. When she looked up, opening her eyes, she saw that a man was being wheeled in on a gurney, supposedly Ms. McCall walking in behind the guy and hurrying off to help him in surgery.

"Hey mom, where is all this coming from?" Scott asked his voice sounding like he was talking through the phone and not right beside her. She had lifted herself up slightly so that no one would notice she was hurting but the pain inside her head was agonizing-practically unbearable.

Ms. McCall answered about a tractor tipping and causing a major pile up on a highway and this seemed to trouble Stiles and Scott. As soon as the man disappeared behind the corner, the pain was relieved in her head and she exhaled, grateful that her suffering was over. She looked over to Stiles and Scott.

"Okay, okay, there is only one way back into Beacon Hills from the airport." Stiles said, holding up two fingers and obviously disregarding anything that had to do with Riley just now. In a way, she was glad no one had seen.

"1-15…" Scott answered and Riley remembered that had been where Ms. McCall said the pile up was. That meant Kira was on that highway.

"That means Kira isn't gonna make it…" Stiles muttered, shaking his head and then shooting a sideways glance towards Riley. She shrugged her shoulder and tried to send a sympathetic smile but he simply turned back to Malia.

"I can get her." Scott said confidently also sounding dazed off away from the hospital. He had been quiet just a few seconds before. Scott turned around before he left. "You guys head to the school. Lydia's probably already there. We'll meet you by midnight."

"How are you going to get through the middle of a traffic jam?" Stiles called as he and Malia stepped up to stand beside each other. Riley moved around and stood on the other end of Stiles, curious to hear his answer too.

"We'll make it." Scott said softly, nodding his head and resting his hand on the door. "Trust me." He finished before pushing out the doors. Riley watched him leave and chewed on the inside of her cheeks. She had never seen a boyfriend care for a girlfriend that much before in her life. She swallowed and then looked down at her sneakers.

"Well, I guess we'd better get going then too." Stiles breathed out, rubbing his hands together and looking between the two girls. There was a blunt difference between the two of them but one concerned him more than the other. Malia was smiling and nodding her head, agreeing with Stiles but Riley…her eyes were glued to the floor. Her demeanor had changed ever since they'd entered the hospital and he wasn't sure what was wrong or how to fix it. He sort of assumed it was just the atmosphere of a hospital. People were dying left and right and getting hurt. She had already experienced enough death in the past two weeks. It couldn't be easy.

Malia began to walk, not noticing that Riley was acting different and Stiles had no choice but to silently follow her. Riley shuffled alongside them, lifting her head up to see where she was walking but stayed quiet and didn't look at Stiles as they hurried through the rainy parking lot. They jogged closer to the Jeep and Riley hurried in first since she'd be sitting in the back. She had to admit, it was lonely in the backseat without Liam. She enjoyed the company, his adorable little smile, and he didn't have a bad taste in music either. She'd gotten along well with him even though two crappy things had happened in their life. It was a connection and she defienently wouldn't let that go to waste this year.

It wasn't long until they pulled into the parking lot of the high school. Riley could feel it in her stomach. She didn't want to be here nonetheless did she feel like she shouldn't be here. It didn't just have to do with the Senior Scribe. She felt that nobody should be here. Scott, Kira, Stiles, Lydia, and Malia-they all shouldn't be here. Riley thought there was something dangerous around here and she wasn't sure why.

"Nothing from Scott or Kira." Malia explained, holding up her phone as we made it under a cover just in front of the school. Riley trailed behind them, her arms above her head to cover her hair from the rain.

"Yeah, nothing from Lydia either." Stiles replied, looking back at Malia and Riley. He tried to look at her for help but she simply shook her head. She didn't have any of their numbers and none of them really knew her to call or text her. She hadn't even met Lydia or Kira yet.

"I still don't know if I passed." Malia added on, not sounding as excited or confident as she should have been. Riley turned around, looking towards the parking lot and hoping to see Scott and Kira ride up on whatever Scott had done. She was also trying to look for Lydia and she had a mental image of this girl looked like considering Stiles basically told her everything about this girl since they'd first became friends. "I-I don't wanna do this unless I'm actually a senior." Malia suddenly said and this was the first time Riley had heard her be so sincere.

She knew something was about to happen between the couple and Riley felt like she was invading on their privacy. Silent, she took a couple steps away around the corner, making sure to leave a little bit of a roof above her so she wouldn't get poured on. She wasn't sure why she hadn't snatched an umbrella from the small box in front of Stilinski's front door. She had heard the thunder rolling and seen the lightning crack across the sky before she left and had thought about it but had been so eager to see her best friend, she completely forgot about it.

Riley could feel the raindrops and sweat dripping down the sides of her neck and her forehead. Her hair was totally soaked and making her flannel damp. Her ankles and some parts of her legs were freezing from the ripped jeans she wore and she wrapped her arms around herself. She looked around-seeing the all of the other kids walk up. They were huddled under umbrellas, smiling and somewhat enjoying the rain. There were couples walking up, arms wrapped around each other and hoods up to protecting themselves. It reminded Riley of what her old school used to be like and all those groups of friends reminded of her of her old friends and the old Riley. She would have been exactly like them but instead, she was now off to the side, standing in the rain, and sulking in her own sadness. Her parents and her brother had died. She felt like she had lost everything-her entire family. She knew she still had Stiles but there was still a hole in her chest that her parents and brother had used to fill. It was like someone had dropped a match on her life and she watched it all light up and burn to ashes-the flames licking at her skin and making her cower away from what used to be her life. Riley had never been the one to feel such sadness and show emotion to people. She thought it was weak if you cried in front of people or cared too much about people. If that thought hadn't been thoroughly implanted in her mind, she wouldn't feel so guilty about not showing as much love to her brother and parents as she should have. It terrified her that they might have not even known she loved them when they died. She wasn't even sure that if she died, she wouldn't have ever loved herself because she certainly didn't like the person she was now and she wanted to fix that. She wasn't sure exactly where to begin.

Riley felt guilty and it wasn't just about the lack of affection she had shown to her family but it was what people could physically see with the naked eye. It was the long, pink, puffy, almost transparent scar across her side. She hadn't told Stiles or Mr. Stilinski about it ever since she flew in and even before that. She wasn't sure what she would say to them. She didn't even know what happened. Someone had found her in a ditch, covered in mud and the side of her shirt covered in blood. There were bite marks on the side of her shirt as well but when they had lifted up her shirt, there was only a small scar. You wouldn't have even noticed it if you weren't actually looking for the scar. The doctors were confused, scratching their heads and wondering how the hell Riley had either healed or not been attacked at all but from her state, she should have been dead.

Suddenly, Riley heard a shout from behind her and she spun around, sprinting forward a few steps to see what had happened. Her eyes widened and she nearly chocked when she saw the image in front of her. Malia had Liam pinned to the ground which meant he had been the one to shout. Riley gathered herself and then hurried over.

"Malia!" Riley called, puzzled but also beside herself because this was a terrible idea. She was running towards an angry girl which didn't already like her. It was mostly because Liam was pinned to the ground and looking as if he were in lots of pain.

"Scott's in trouble!" Liam wheezed from the ground and Riley halted, coming to a stop just above Liam's head. Malia snapped her head up to look at Stiles who had also been holding the same surprised expression as Riley did. Instantly, Malia shot up from the ground and she and Stiles ran. Riley scrambled to help Liam to his feet and when they touched hands and he stood up, he looked her in the eyes. "I don't know if you should-"

"Liam, Scott is in trouble. I have to help them." Riley argued, shaking her head and giving him a look like he was insane. She tried to move passed him but he stepped back in the way, making her frown.

"I really, really don't think you should come, Riley." Liam told her seriously, gripping her hand tightly. She glanced down at his wet hand touching hers and then looked back up. She licked her lips and then jerked her hand out of his.

"I have to help them." Riley whispered and then took off, Liam trailing behind her as they figured out where to go. They were turning corners and running through courtyards but suddenly, as they turned one more corner, Riley stopped.

Her feet slid across the muddy grass and she clutched onto her stomach. She gasped, her eyes widening as she felt a blistering pain spread throughout her entire body. Liam had run forward a few feet when he noticed she wasn't following him. She was standing in the rain, a shocked look on her face, and he could practically feel the pain radiating off of her. Malia and Stiles had made it forward farther than them and Malia only stopped them once she heard Liam call out Riley's name.

"Riley, what's going on?" Liam breathed out, hurrying forward and stopping just in front of her. "Are you hurt?"

"Liam, I can't…" Riley couldn't finish her sentence because massive amounts of pain radiated through her again and she cried out. She leaned forward but too much. She tipped and was heading for the ground but Liam caught her in his arms. He flicked his head over his shoulder, looking at Stiles and Malia who were now running over to them. They slid to a stop when they saw Riley withering in Liam's arms.

"What happened to her?" Stiles called over the precipitation pounding the grass and concreate around them. Malia had gotten closer but stepped back once she felt the same pain coming off of her. She held up her hands and shook her head.

"Something is defienently not right about this situation. It isn't cramps." Malia mumbled, looking towards Stiles with a worried look on her face.

"We gotta get to Scott." Stiles told them, flickering his eyes down to his best friend. This added more worry and anxiety onto his chest, it was getting harder to breathe and he wasn't sure just how much more of this he could take.

"We can't leave her here. Someone-something could find her. I'll carry her and set her down out of the way once we get to the spot." Liam offered. Stiles and Malia instantly wanted to object, not wanting to bring Riley anywhere near the danger but there wasn't any other choice they had. Stiles simply nodded, not gathering up the courage to verbally respond. Liam consumed his answer and then lifted Riley up. She groaned loudly, her eyes squeezed shut and her face contorted in anguish. He had her stand so he could loop his arms under her legs and she rested her head on his shoulder.

He began to run but he was slower than before. He didn't care. He was helping Riley and somehow, he had begun to care for her…a lot. He ran through the rain, flipping his hair out of his face and looking down at Riley to make sure she was okay as they ran. She was silent for a few seconds before a blistering scream met their ears. Liam couldn't even stand to run and dropped to his knees, covering his ears. Riley had her head thrown back and her hands clutching her stomach as she cried out. Stiles and Malia stopped, throwing their hands over their ears and struggling to stand. There was something really, really bad about this situation and this wasn't human. Slowly, her screams were beginning to where down and Liam picked her up again.

As soon as they turned the corner, they were booking it down the stairs and Liam quickly set down Riley as they made it into the opening. She rolled off to the side, still groaning in pain and close to screaming. She was facing the wall, tears mixing in with her rain streaked face as the pain radiated through it. It felt as if she was dying and she missed the feeling of Liam's body on her's because it helped take some pain away. She sobbed into the wall, her lips just grazing the concrete surface in front of her. She heard growling mixing in with the rain in her ears and this caused her to painfully roll over on her side. Her eyes widened when she saw something she had never seen before.

Liam wasn't Liam anymore. He had claws and he was the one growling. There was another one of them on the floor next to an Asian girl that Riley assumed was Kira. Stiles had stopped halfway and was staring at something. Riley flipped onto her stomach despite the pain and saw something even more horrifying. Scott was on his knees and a man with long electric blue claws had those claws stabbed into his chest. Her mouth dropped open and her hands balled up into fists. What was happening? She let out a half-scream half-sob that went for both her sadness and her pain.

Things got even more strange when Scott suddenly shot his hand up, grabbing the arm which had pierced his stomach and slowly began to look up at the man with bright red glowing eyes. Riley's eyes widened and she swallowed thickly. Scott got to his feet, his growl sounding human enough and that was when the pain subsided from her stomach. She let out a breath of relief and relaxed her body, her cheek pressing against the cold surface of the ground. She didn't watch the rest of what happened; trying to comprehend everything else she had just seen. If she wasn't mistaken and if this was some sort of hallucination…she was lying on the scene with three… _werewolves._ Scott, Liam, and the other boy who was also now on his feet, all had glowing eyes, fangs and claws. She had just let Liam hold her and he was a freaking werewolf? She had read about them in a class she'd taken at her school last year. She knew about these creatures but they were fairytales, something you only see in your wildest dreams…

Riley then heard a growl and it got farther and farther away. She pushed herself up with her arms and lifted up her head to see that the other werewolf had gone. There were four claws scattered on the ground beside Scott and Malia was growling too which gave Riley the indication that Malia was also a werewolf. She couldn't find the strength to stand all the way up and she fell backwards onto her knees, breathing heavily and dropping her shoulders. Her hair was soaked, matted to her face and her clothes sticking to her skin. She reached up her shaky hand and brushed it away, sniffling and then looking down at the ground. She placed her hands down and felt her heart leap up her throat and then fall back down.

"Riley?" She couldn't tell who had said her name. She didn't want to look up, slightly afraid of what she might see. It was a male voice and they were close to her. They were getting closer and she knew this because she could hear their footsteps on the wet concrete. Their shoes entered their vision and she recognized a pair of sneakers.

Slowly, she lifted her head, her breathing coming out in shaky pants. She was kneeled down at the foot of her best friend. His eyes, they were wild when they looked down at her. They were terrified, worried, and curious. Riley wasn't screaming or running off and she wasn't getting angry. She looked confused, beaten, and weak. Stiles's heart clenched as he looked down at her, remembering all the pain she had just endured for some insane reason. It was odd how much it correlated with Scott's injuries. She had been screaming when they'd gotten to the spot and then had stopped screaming when Scott's color had faded from his eyes. Then, when he stood up, it seemed like her pain had resolved entirely from her body and she had lifted herself up.

"Stiles,"-she chocked out, her green eyes looking up at him with such agony, he wasn't even sure if it was real-"what-what just happened?"

Stiles swallowed thickly and then looked over his shoulder. Liam had gotten closer than anyone else who were all huddled together, aside from the new wolf, and watching with curiosity. Stiles knelt down to her level, resting his elbows on his knees. "There is something I was waiting to tell you. I was hoping nothing like this would happen." He murmured, wringing his hands together and exhaling deeply. "I will understand if you don't believe a word I say but Malia, Scott, and Liam…they're all werewolves. That guy that was hurting Scott, he was a different kind of wolf. We aren't quite sure who he is."

"How is Scott okay? He stabbed him in the stomach." Riley whimpered, pushing locks of mopped brown hair behind her ear. "Stiles, I-I…"

Suddenly, Riley's words were replaced with a definite sob. She dropped her head forward and Stiles rushed to action. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder, tugging her forward and holding onto the girl. She was frigid, his fingers clenching as soon as his skin touched her's. She wrapped her arms around him, clutching on tightly as if he'd fly into the rain and slip right through her fingers. He could feel hot tears soaking into his flannel even though it was cold and he slowly rose to his feet. There were a few more moments where she cried but then she pulled away, wiping her face. Some of the color had come back to her face and the lost look in her eyes had relieved itself.

When Riley composed herself, she looked towards Scott and Liam. "I believe you." She told Stiles softly, nodding her head and then taking his hand as he offered to walk her over towards the group. They all gathered around and put all of their eyes on the boy who turned around to face them.

It shocked Riley, honestly. He seemed to be free of water-his dark brown hair styled messily on the top of his head. His jawline was sliced perfectly as if it were a knife and if Riley touched it, she'd cut herself. His chin was small and curved just below his thin but full lips. His nostrils were inward and his nose wasn't too pointy. He looked like he might be squinting his eyes but there were no defiant wrinkles. They were also a dark brown, matching his hair. His attire was all black-t-shirt and leather jacket. She had to admit, he was defienently handsome. He seemed too good to be true and he excited her yet terrified her at the same time. That's why she released Stiles's hand and hid behind Stiles when those dark brown eyes landed right on her once he'd turned around.

He grinned, looking down at the ground and making Riley's heart pound once inside her chest. She sucked in a breath and then rubbed her palm on her chest.

"You don't remember me, do you?" he asked, his voice deep but young. He took a few steps closer towards their group. "I guess I look a little different since the fourth grade." He expanded when no one had responded.

"Theo?" Scott finally replied, surprise filling his voice as he blinked and jutted out his head slightly. Riley had never seen him before but apparently, other people had.

Theo nodded the corners of his mouth curling upwards as he began to smile that heart thudding smile again. "You know him?" Malia asked Scott.

"They used to." Theo replied for Scott, bouncing on his toes and nodding. He was looking towards Malia and Riley shrunk away, afraid he might look at her again considering she was standing behind both Malia and Stiles. She had barely noticed she'd shrunk closer to where Liam was standing but he took all notice. "Trust me. I never thought I'd see you guys again. A couple months ago I heard of an alpha in Beacon Hills. When I found out his name was Scott McCall, I just couldn't believe it." He explained, shaking his head and keeping that damn smile on his face. "Not just an alpha but a _true_ alpha."

Scott paused for a moment after Theo had shifted his gaze to him. Scott was an alpha werewolf. That helped fill Riley in more. "What do you want?" Scott asked.

"I just came back to Beacon Hills." Theo answered calmly and Riley was gradually getting the feeling that his demeanor, his actions, none of it was real. It was a front Theo was putting up for them and Riley wasn't sure how she knew all of this, but she did not like Theo at all. This made her step closer to Liam, almost pressing her chest against his back in effort to feel some sort of comfort. He didn't scoot way instead, brushed his hand against her's which was at her side. "I came back home with my family and…because I want to be a part of your pack."

This seemed to throw at least one person off in the group…Stiles. He shot Scott a sideways glance which Scott didn't seem to see. It seemed like Riley wasn't the only one who felt the same way about Theo. Stiles was feeling the same exact way.

 **AN: This is totally unlike any of my other stories I have ever written. Not to mention it is in third person, but I revealed the insane secret in the second chapter. There was possibly no way to avoid it without taking out a ginormous event in the story so I decided to bring Riley along and have Stiles give her the "talk".**

 **I also got the most reviews to put Riley and Liam together. I still have to work out the kinks considering Hayden is going to be tromping her happy ass into our story and ruining everything Riley and Liam. I kind of was planning on making a Scott/OC story but since you guys wanted so much with Liam, I might as well. Besides, I freaking love Liam! So, please leave reviews on what you thought!**

 **CHAPTER TWO SONG INDEX:**

 **Stiles and Riley talking at the hospital: Be Alright-Lucy Rose**

 **Riley's internal conflict and introduction to her "problem": (BEGINS WHEN SHE SPINS AWAY FROM SCOTT) Shelter-Birdy**

 **Riley thinking to herself while waiting outside the school: Never Say Never- The Fray**

 **Running through the raining courtyard: (Slow motion) The Neighbourhood- Female Robbery (1:09 Liam falls to the ground when Riley screams)**

 **Riley sobs into Stiles after the incident is over: Four Walls-Broods**


End file.
